Open Wounds
by moosmiles
Summary: Return to Halloweentown. Scarlett's life isn't as perfect as she makes everyone believe it is.


_Title: Open Wounds - **Rewrite  
**Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Scarlett's life isn't as perfect as she makes everyone believe it is.  
Other sites the fic can be found: Possibly later.  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anything but the idea. I think Disney owns all the characters so far... I'll say if I own anything else. Based off of Skillet's "Open Wounds"._

  
She was late again. Nearly midnight on a school night. She knew she'd never hear the end of it from her sisters and if her father found out... She winced at the thought and sudden throbbing from her bruised thighs made her break her five inch left heal. She groaned, kicking off her heals in the grass. She would retrive them in the morning.

She then headed to the fire escape that connected to her room window. She quickly treaded them trying to be as quiet as possible without making a spell. Once in her room, she shut the window and turned around. She gasped when she saw her twin sisters sitting on her black couch decorated with pink pillows.

She then sighed heavily in exhaustion and relief, "Go away." She walked into her closet and started to change into her nightgown.

"Daddy's gonna be mad," Sage taunted teasingly.

"Yeah; Daddy's gonna be mad," Saphire echoed annoyingly.

Scarlett came out in her black silk nightgown and gave her sisters pointed looks. "And you're just Daddy's perfect angels," she shot back bitterly. She sat in front of her vainety and started brushing her hair as she gazed in the mirror at her reflection.

"At least we follow curfue," Sage said tauntingly, crossing her arms over her chest. Scarlett zapped her pillow from her bed across the room to hit her sister hard in the face. "Hey," she whined in return and then stormed out of the room. Saphire just followed, not wanting to feel Scarlett's wrath as well.

Scarlett smiled, setting her brush down and went to try and rid the taste of alcohol from her mouth, incase her father did come to see her again, in her bathroom.

She started to brush her teeth and after three minutes, leaned over the sink and spat in the sink. Once she had all the foaming toothpaste out of her mouth, she looked back up in the mirror on the wall and gasped in fear when she saw her father staring at her angrily.

"Daddy, no," Saphire begged, running into the room with Sage in step behind her as Scarlett spun around to face their father.

"Sage, take Saphire to her room," he insisted, turning to the two youngest of the triplets. Sage nodded sadly, leading Saphire out of the room.

He zapped the door shut as Scarlett made a maddash for her window and fumbled around tipsilly, trying to open it. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her arm and she realized he had stabbed her. Why hadn't she noticed his knife before?

She turned around, sinking to the floor, and began to beg. "Daddy, please?" she said, starting to cry as her body trembled below him in horror.

"Dear, dear Scarlett," Silias whispered peacefully and then kicked her in the side. She grunted painfully in reply. "Get up!" he shouted.

She started to let the tears fall freely as she heaved herself off the floor only to be kicked down again. She lay there collapsed on the floor, face down, praying to God that her sisters couldn't hear this, but she knew they could.

"I said **UP**!" he ordered, kicking her, this time, in the face. Scarlett coughed slightly as the taste of blood filled her mouth which made her wish for the taste of alcohol back in her mouth. She finally got to her feet, tears all dispersed, and went over to her bed, afraid that if she didn't do as he would want, he would go for her sisters.

_RTH_

Scarlett lay broken in her bed a few hours later. She stared numbly at the ceiling, tears blurring her once clear vision. Saphire walked in and gasped, finding the state her sister was in shocking. "Scarlett," she whispered, rushing to her side and climed into the bed next to her.

Sage walked in and sighed mournfully, standing in the doorway. "Saphire, leave Scarlett be. She'll be fine. Just give her a few more hours," she commented nonchalantly.

Usually that was the case. Scarlett would be late, Silias would abuse and rape her, and then in the morning, she would be as good as new. The scene played at least once a week. Though this week it had turned out to be twice.

Once Sage was quiet, instead of the usual reply of Saphire's huffing, came the reply of breathless cries. That's when Sage realized Scarlett was really upset this time. She shut the door, zapped it locked, and went to Scarlett's other side, taking her sister in her arms tightly and held her in comforting silence. Scarlett just lay in Sage's arms, frantic sobs shaking her entire body as they barely escaped from her swollen throat.

"Is she okay?" Saphire asked, starting to fear for her sister's life.

Sage sat up straight, trying to get Scarlett in the same position so she could get out her tears instead of drowning in them. She ignored Saphire's question, making the youngest triplet start to cry as well.

Saphire clung to Scarlett and started to mourn, her head shoved into Scarlett's side painfully. Scarlett felt a wave of nausea hit her from all the pain she had been feeling and she quickly shoved both her sisters away to run to her bathroom. She sat there on the cold tile floor, collapsed against the toilet as she vomitted.

Sage just walked into the bathroom and sat next her on the ground, rubbing her back to ease her. "Its okay, Scarlett. You're okay. Everything's going to be fine," she whispered soothingly.

The words were no comfort to Scarlett as they once were the week before. She looked at Sage and shook her head, only to be pleagued with dissiness. Her vision blacked and she fell to backwards to the floor.

Luckily, Sage was there to catch her before her head smacked into the ground. She proceeded to drag her sister to bed and then tucked her in as Saphire stood watching alertly by the door. Sage joined Saphire and took her back to her room.

Saphire looked up at Sage as she tucked her in. "Is she okay?" she asked in fear. Sage nodded assuringly, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she too would break down crying as her sisters had not only moments ago.

That's when the water works started on the youngest Sinister again. Sage groaned, laying beside Saphire and laid with her until she had cried herself to sleep. Once she was resting peacefully, Sage to her own room.

But instead of falling asleep like every other night, she stared up at the ceiling and thought into the morning. Not once did she blink, her eyes never got heavy. Her body just turned as numb as stone, nothing else.

She heard the creaking of feet walking down the hallway outside her door. She got up, zapping her matching green slippers on her feet and smoothed out her nightgown of the wrinkles.

She opened her door and found Scarlett heading down the grand staircase to get a quick breakfest before going out for a usual run. Although her sisters were never actually sure that she went for a run or went to go sleep with some boy to forget about her father. Her feet were quiet as she zipped down the stairs, now dressed in her pink halter top and gray sweatpants, which made a muffled swishing sound as she walked, with the matching grey hooded sweater. Her hair was pulled back into a sophisticated braided bun, convinient for running, especailly in windy conditions. But that's how Scarlett always looked, mature, sophistocated, intelligent and beautiful. One of the things their father always loathed about her was that was that she always had a brilliant idea in her mind. Sinister or not, an idea was an idea and that pissed her father off even more. And the fact that it was Scarlett's made it all the more better, or worse in Silias's case.

Saphire was a step behind her, her blue pajama pants swished around and, as always, she was barefoot to show off her newly painted toenails with her hair now in spongy curls instead of the braids she had pulled them back into the night before. Her stepping was much louder than Scarlett and had more bounce to it. But then again, Saphire had always been more like a child than any of the Sinister sisters. While Sage and Scarlett were plotting, Saphire was usual learning spells and trying something new.

Sage stood in her doorway, watching after her sisters. No doubt she was the stronghold that kept the three together. Her hair still pulled back into the tight ponytail it was in the night before, she was always the more practical of the three. She took care of her sisters and, no matter how much Scarlett hated to admit it, she was the protecter of the three. She made sure they both talked when needed and that every desision they came up with was made by all three of them.

Sage jumped slightly when she felt something soft rub against the side of her ankle. She sighed and then giggled as she picked up her black cat off the ground. "Oh, Starr," she said with a sigh, carrying him downstairs to the main floor to get their breakfast.

She set Starr down on the dinning rooom floor as she sat down next to Saphire. Scarlett emerged from the kitchen with an apple in her hand and started to head to the front door.

"Scarlett," Silias summoned, sitting down at the head of the dinning room table. He gazed gently at his eldest daughter as she turned around hesitantly to face him.

"Yes," she stated instead of quesioning him, as she usually did. She felt herself starting to sweat slowly, feeling the beads drip down the back of her body into her shoes.

"Don't be late again," he said, picking up his newspaper from the table and started reading it as he did every day.

"Yes, Father," Scarlett nodded and then opened the front door, proceeding to take her walk with the slam of the front door behind her.

Sage sighed in relief as Saphire dragged her into the kitchen to find something to zap for breakfast. She looked down at Starr and winked, making his breakfast appear in his food bowl. She rubbed his side and then zapped some kind of cereal in a bowl out on the bar to eat. She looked at Saphire, who had either forgotten about the night before or was an excellent actress, since she had a gayful smile gracing her lips as she tried to make an omlette.


End file.
